


Marry Me

by HatoHeart



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatoHeart/pseuds/HatoHeart
Summary: Kevin wants his proposal to be as special as possible. Luckily, he knows just how to do it.Obviously don't show this to them I shouldn't have to say it.
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Uses lyrics from Train's "Marry Me".
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNbKs0Na_sc&ab_channel=Train-Topic

Kevin anxiously awaited for Daniel to finish streaming. He was so nervous, not because he was afraid Daniel would say no, but because he just wanted this to be perfect.

He'd been practicing the song for weeks now, but only doing so when Dan was busy. This had to be a surprise. Kevin felt the ring box in his pocket, with the guitar positioned on his lap to hide it. He noticed Dan leaving his streaming room. This was it. It was time.

"Hey, Kevin! Whatcha working on?" Dan asked.

"Oh, uh, just been trying to learn a new song is all. I'd actually love to hear what you think of my progress so far." Kevin replied, hoping his nervousness wasn't showing too much. 

"Yes, of course!" Dan replied. "You know I could listen to you play all day."

Daniel smiled. That smile could bring Kevin out of his darkest moments, his saddest days. Not that there was any doubt before, but he definitely wanted this man by his side for the rest of his life.

"Okay, well, here goes." Kevin said. He took a deep breath, and began strumming the chords before singing.

_"Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do  
Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, mmhm  
Say you will, mmhm"_

Kevin noticed Dan started to tear up a bit near the end, having definitely caught on to where Kevin was going with this. Kevin put down the guitar, got on his knee, and took the box out of his pocket, pulling it open to reveal a gorgeous silver ring. Simple yet elegant.

"Daniel Condren," Kevin started, choking up a bit. "You are the love of my life. I don't want to imagine where I'd be without you, and I want to be by your side forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Dan exclaimed, taking the ring and putting it on his finger. He knelt down to give his boyfriend-wait, _fiancé_ ,-a kiss, both of them with tears in their eyes. 

"I love you, Daniel."

"I love you too, Kevin."


End file.
